


Imposter

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, grindelwald impersonating percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Newt returns home from four months working in the field expecting to find his loving husband Percy. Instead he finds a distant and cold man who only looks like his husband. Newt realises something is wrong and exposes Grindelwald to MACUSA.





	

Newt had been away from home for the last four months and hadn’t heard from his husband in three so it was safe to say he was extremely excited to finally be going home. As much as he loved his job and loved being out in the field working with exotic creatures there was nothing better than coming home to his loving husband and sitting in his strong arms again.

Newt practically skipped up the steps of their little townhouse, hurriedly unlocking the door and strolling inside. He placed his case by the stairs and shrugged off his dirty coat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door before he walked into the living room.

“Percy?” He calls as he walks through the house. Newt couldn’t find him. He guessed his husband was at MACUSA, even though he’d telegraphed ahead to say that he would be home this afternoon, there was probably an emergency he needed to attend to.

Newt instead decided to busy himself down in his case. He got all his new notes in order ready to be copied up for his new book and then he washed his clothes. He fed his creatures a little earlier than usual so that he could spend some time with Percival this evening with no interruptions

By the time he left his case he saw Percivals coat hung up beside his own. He frowned, why hadn’t Percy come to see him down in his case? Was he not excited to see him? Newt found Percival sat at the glass dining table, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

“Percy!” Newt calls with a smile as he hurries over to him, “I’ve missed you! How have you been? You didn’t write to me.” Newt walks up beside Percival and wraps his arms around his husbands shoulders.

“Sorry,” he replies, “We’ve been very busy in the offices. I didn’t have time to write.”

“Oh,” Newt mumbles, he drops his arms back to his sides when Percival doesn’t attempt to hug him back and takes a step back, “I worried something had happened…At least you’re okay. I thought I’d make us dinner tonight, we could spend the night catching up.”

“I’m not hungry.” Percival replies, taking a sip from his glass. He grabs the bottle and fills his glass up again before standing up with both the glass and bottle in his hands, “I have work to do. I’ll be in my office. Don’t disturb me.”

Newts eyes follow Percival as he walks out of the room, a frown appearing on his face. He was hurt. Why didn’t Percival want to be with him? Did he not love him anymore? Maybe he was just stressed from work, he had said they’d been busy. He’ll see how he is in the morning.

Newt made something to eat quickly and then realised how tired he was from all the travelling and decided to have an early night. He paused on his way to the bedroom outside of the office door, he was tempted to knock and say good night but decided against it and went straight to bed.

Early the next morning Newt pulled his bath robe over himself, noting that Percivals side of the bed hadn’t been slept in that night. He found Percival in the kitchen with a strong cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” Newt smiled, he went over to kiss Percival but the man moved his head so Newt got his cheek instead.

Newt huffed and went over to make himself a drink, “You’re acting strange.” He comments, now more annoyed than he was hurt.

Percival puts down his untouched coffee, “Got to go.” he says simply and pulls on his coat as he walks out the front door.

Something wasn’t right here. Stressed or not Percy would always make time for him. He’d always give him a kiss in the morning before going to work and he never left Newt sleep alone when they were both here. Either Percival didn’t love him anymore or something was very wrong.

That evening Newt tried his best to get Percy down into the case with him to see his new creatures but Percy was having none of it. He actually shoved Newt out of the way and locked himself in his office again. Percy had never laid a hand on Newt before. Newt rubbed at his shoulder where he’d fallen into the wall and pouted as he sat down in the living room.

Newt decided he didn’t like this one bit and grabbed his case, he was going to see someone he could trust with anything and who would help him figure this out. He sneaked up the stairs to the Goldsteins flat, quietly knocking on the door as he knew men weren’t allowed inside.

Queenie opened the door with a squeal and pulled him inside into a bone crushing hug. He was left barely able to breath by the time Tina finally pulled him out of Queenies arms and into her own for a more softer hug.

“At least someone is happy to see me.” He smiles at them both with a hint of sadness.

“What do you mean?” Tina asks as she guides him over to the kitchen table and sits him down.

“Aw honey,” Queenie frowns, “I’m sure he still loves you. He’s just been very stressed lately. He has been acting rather odd lately.”

“Percival?” Tina asks and Queenie and Newt nod in reply, “He fired me last week.” Tina tells him.

Newts eyes bulge and he gasps at her, “He what?! Why would be do that?”

“Because like Queenie said, he’s been acting odd lately. I told him he’d been acting off and was everything okay and then I mentioned that he’d been doing things differently. He’d sort his papers different, you know how particular Percival is about how his office is set out. He uses his wand differently in battle,” Tina shrugs, “The next day he said he had no use for me anymore and sent me to work with Queenie in the permit offices.”

Newt thinks for a moment, balling his fists on the table before looking from Tina to Queenie and then back again, “That’s not Percy.” he states.

Queenie gasps and Tina raises her eyebrows, “What do you mean it’s not Percival? Who else could it be?”

“I don’t know,” Newt replies with a pained look, “But that is not my husband.”

The newt day Newt follows Percival into MACUSA like he’d planned and went to find Tina in the permit offices to go through with their plan.

“Newt, if this actually is Percival he’s going to be really mad at you.” Tina warns him as they hurry up to the auror offices.

“If this really is Percival he has a lot of explaining to do.” Newt counters with a scowl set on his face.

They find Percival stood in the corridor talking to the Madam President, perfect. Newt rushes over to them and shoves Percival hard, sending him flying onto the floor. He heard the President say his name but ignored her and pulled out his wand.

“Revelio,” Newt points his wand at Percival who glared up at him with hatred in his eyes. 

Newt watched in horror as Percivals face changed and his hair turned bleach white, revealing what he’d feared since returning. It wasn’t his husband.

“Grindelwald?” Madam President asks, aurors quickly surround them and get Grindelwald into their grasps, “Take him to the holding cells. And get a search out for the real Percival Graves.”

The aurors run off, some taking Grindelwald to the cells and others out to search for Percival. Newt frowned and slumped against the wall, “Part of me hoped that wouldn’t work.” he sighed.

Tina came up beside him and rubbed his shoulder lightly, “Don’t worry Newt. He’ll be okay.”

“How did you know, Mr Scamander?” Madam President asked.

Newt looks up to her and chews his lower lip, “Don’t be mad at him for not telling you,” he starts, “He’s my husband. Has been for three years now. We didn’t tell anyone because most people wouldn’t agree.”

The President sighs but gives him a small smile, “I have no arguments with it Mr Scamander. We will find your husband.” She nods to them both and then hurries off down the corridor. Newt shares a worried look with Tina before they both head out to search for Percival.

It was a week later when the owl landed on Newts kitchen windowsill, sealed with the official MACUSA stamp he quickly tore it open and almost jumped for joy at the news. They had found Percival, he was well and at MACUSA right now.

Newt tore through the house, threw his coat on and grabbed his case before running from the house. He must of looked mad running through the streets with his coat half on and his case tucked into his arms to keep it from flying open, he will fix that lock eventually.

He sprinted into the MACUSA building and up the stairs, the lift will take too long to get to him. He burst into the auror offices and pushed everyone out of the way, spotting Percival he ran at him, knocking them both to the floor as he tackled his husband, his real husband, into a hug.

Percival laughed and wrapped his arms around Newt, pressing a kiss to the side of his head lightly, “I hear it’s you I have to thank for noticing my disappearance.” he smiles.

“You think I wouldn’t recognise someone impostering my husband?” he asks quietly, “I was so worried about you.” He brushes a stray strand of hair back into place before he suddenly realises where they are and jumps up, pulling Percival back to his feet with a blushed face.

“It’s okay Newt,” Percival tells him as he slid an arm around Newts waist, “Seraphina told everyone. She said if they weren’t okay with it they could leave.” he smiles and brushes Newts hair from his eyes though it only fell right back into place, “I worried about you everyday. I worried he’d do something to you when you got home.” he rests his forehead against Newts and closes his eyes with a soft sigh, “I’m so happy you’re okay, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened.”

“You’re the one who got kidnapped Percy, not me.” Newt laughs lightly, letting his arms slide around Percivals shoulders.

“You were the one who had to live with him.” Percival offers a small smile, “But we’re both okay, that’s the important thing.”

Percival leant forward and kissed Newts lips softly, Newt tried to kiss back but found it hard to stop himself smiling long enough to do so. He was never letting Percy out of his sight again he decided.


End file.
